is this love?
by ghsharon79
Summary: Jude and Kwest pairing Jelous Tommy Shay returns
1. Something New

ok I was hoping someone would write this store for me but guess I am on my own

Jude was at G - Major in studio A singing time to be your 21 Kwest was mixing and Tommy was on the phone with Saidie makeing plans for dinner. Jude just finished the song and walked into the recording booth were kwest & Tommy were "So Guys I'm Starved what are we going to eat" Tommy looks at them both " Sorry I got plans you two are on your own, I'll see you guys here in the morning" with that Tommy leaves. Jude looks a little hurt but brushes it off and turns to kwest " So you going to bail on me two?" Kwest looks up at Jude "huh..Oh no we can go to a little resturant I know if you want." Jude smiles "let me get my Stuff." Kwest brings Jude to a little Mexican resturant that he used to go to with Tommy back in the day so its no surprise they catch him and Sadie there and Jude makes an excuse so they don't have to stay she's not all that comfortable with Tommy and Sadie dating yet. Kwest notices but tries not to pry. " So where do you want to eat I know your hungry" Jude goes to object and say her stomache hurts thats why she didn't want to eat the mexican food. Kwest stands infront of her " So your gonna tell me that it doesn't bother you that TOmmy is dating Sadie?" Jude just looks at kwest "ooh look a Carnival lets go" Kwest gave her that look but went to help keep her mind off Tommy and her sister. He knew she really loved Tommy. They went on every ride before they left and kwest won Jude a big Teddy bear it was late when kwest brought jude home. " I had fun tonight, thank-you." Kwest smiled " you don't have to thank me I'm your friend and I like hanging out with you I havn't had this much fun in years." Jude gives Kwest a hug and kiss on the cheak"we will have to do it again sometme" she says "Yeah why don't we hang out friday night" Jude smiled and said alright. Just as Kwest was about to leave they notice Tommy and Sadie had pulled up and sadie was walking toward them jude hurried in the house and Kwest left. Tommy was still in his car thinking about what he just witnessed Kwest and Jude hugging it looked like there was somthing going on between them, Na he thought to him self kwest would never go for jude would he.

It was friday morning Jude was at the studio early she was thinking about hanging with Kwest tonight. "God why am I nervous it's just Kwest" she pushed the thought out her mind as Tommy walked in. "Hey Jude, your here early?" " Yeah well I kinda have plans later so I wanted to get as much recording done as I can." Tommy looked interested "You have plans..with Kat? Jamie?" Tommy questioned Jude smiled playfully "No neither I am going out with Kwest tonight" Tommy was sipping his coffee and almost choked " Your going on a date with Kwest!" Jude laughed " Chill out Tommy it's not a date we are just friends hanging out." Tommy just went back to drinking his coffee he was going to have to have a talk with Kwest. "So how about we start writing a new song?" Tommy breaks from his own thoughts " yeah sure tha sounds like a plan" Jude began to write stuff down and Tommy and her were in the middle of signing when Kwest walked in he started clapping. "wow that was good guys!" Jude stood up and gave Kwest a hug, he took in a breath and thought about how good she smelled. Then pulled away confused by his own thoughts. " Whats up dawg!" Tommy looked at Kwest " nothing just writing a new song with Jude. " So You and Jude are going out tonight?" Tommy questioned Kwest Jude smiled " I think I'll go get some more coffee." Jude hurries out of the studio not wanting to hear Quincy play big brother again. Kwest laughs " yeah T we are going out tonight what's the big deal?" Tommy starts getting fustrated " what do you mean whats the big deal, shes 16 remember" Kwest was really laughing now "Chill out T I'm not going to sleep with her we are going out as friends just to hang" Tommy remembering that this is kwest he is talking to clams down " Look man I am sorry I just got a little overprotective." Kwest Smiles " Its Ok T no hard feelings lets get back to work.

Later that night Jude was waiting for Kwest to pick her up finialy he arrives.. "It's about time!" She says Playfully kwest is taken back by how good she looks " Sorry I got tied up at the studio, you look great". Jude smiles, They end up at little quiet resturant they are waiting for the food to arrive. Jude trys to make converstion "So Kwest why don't you have a girlfriend?" Kwest lets out a sigh " I just never seemed to meet the right person I guess what about you, your young attractive why aren't you dating any one?" Jude regrets starting this conversation and trys to change it " So have you ever been to this resturant before?" Kwest Laughs knowing full well Jude does not want to talk about the fact she has it bad for Tommy Q Jude looks puzzled " what why are you laughing" Kwest Smiles "Its nothing, really its not anthing to worry about." Jude just letts it go " So want to dance?" Kwest smiles sure.. they were playing soft music, as they danced Kwest played with her hair she rested her head on his shoulder. They both couldn't help but think this feels so right. Jude looked up at Kwest and he looked down at her they were staring into eachothers eyes when they heard " Ehhem, Excuse me but what do you think your doing with my sister?" Sadie said Jude looked surprised "Sadie what are you doing here?Sadie was shocked to say the least. "What am I doing here..What are YOU doing here with him?" Kwest and Jude looked at eachother and started lauging it was ovious Sadie thought Jude and Kwest were dating. Sadie was a little annoyed " What's so Funny!" She demanded Jude looked pu her hand on sadies shoulder "You..if you could see your face Sadie Kwest and I are just friends." Sadie was not buying afterall she caught there staring match they looked so so in love and she was not going to allow anyone to take advantage of her little sister. " I don't buy it I think there is something more going on here I saw the way you two were looking at eachother and I am warning you Kwest YOUR TOO OLD FOR MY SISTER..Now if you don't mind I have to go find Tommy it appears he is late. Sadie stormed off leaving Jude in a fit of laughter. "Can you imagne she really thinks we are dating: Kwest and Jude walk back to their table. " Hey she's Just looking out for you I mean Jude stranger things have happened" They take there seats and begin eating their dinner. After Dinner they deside to go for a walk Jude seems a little cold so Kwest puts his arm around her and she leans her head into him they stop on the peir and are looking at the lights. "It's Buteaful here at night" Jude wispers she turns to face Kwest who was staring at her. "What?" She questions Kwest smiles "nothing just amazed by all the beauty that is around me" Jude pushes him playfully, " Flattery will get you everywhere" She whispers. Kwest grabs her hand "Come on we better get you home" Jude and Kwest walk back to his car. The ride home was a bit quiet both just aborbing the evening and trying to understand the feelings running threw them. They pulled up to the harrison house and Tommy and Sadie were sitting outside. "Great we are about to get bombared with questions and lectures" Jude mumbles Kwest smiles "Want me to walk you in?" Jude wanted to say yes but new the outcome would be horrific. "No better you better not they might attack you" Jude says laughing Kwest looks at her and touches her hand " I had fun tonight thank-you." Jude leans over to kiss him on the check and Kwest moves and her lips land on him she touches him face it was a small kiss no toung but it seemed to startle them both she hurried out the car and he drove off. Jude walked up the walkway trying to processe what just happened thank-god Sadie and Tommy were to busy kissing to speak to her or even see what just took place. So Jude Thought... Tommy was making a mental not to find out tomorrow from Kwest what was going on between him and Jude and it better be nothing Tommy thought as he kissed Sadie

Later that night Jude couldn't sleep she kept pacing back and forth thinking about how she kissed Kwest she called Kat she need some advice and should couldn't talk to Sadie and surly Tommy would blow a gasket. "Hey Kat its me Jude" "Hey Girl what's up" Jude begins to studder " I kinda kissed someone tonight and I am so confused about that to do I just needed someone to talk to" Kat was lieing down she sat up. "Who did you Kiss, Tommy?" Jude sat down "Um no Kwest" Kat nearly Jumped out of bed " What! are you kidding me, how? When? Girl I didn't even know you were into him like that." Jude just sighed " Thats just in neither did I what am I gonna do?" " Just see what happens don't over think it don't force nothing just see where it goes" Jude smiled and felt better "I am so glad I called you, your right I just need to not think about this and go to sleep.

At the studio the next morning Kwest was in Studio B mixing some stuff when Tommy came in Kwest looked up at him " Hey dawg whats up?" Tommy smiled " Why don't you tell me?" Kwest looked at Tommy Strangly "What's that supose to mean?' Tommy started to get annoyed " You know I want to know what's going on with you and Jude!" Kwest Turned back to work "I already told you we are just friends" " Look Kwest i know what you told me but I'm not buying it" Kwest was getting mad he stood up and got in Tommys face " I really don't care what you believe Jude is my friend and I am not Shay you are not going to be acting like a jelous boyfriend to me, Now if you don't mind I have some songs to mix before I go to pick up Jude later" with that Kwest left. leaving Tommy to figure out what just happened. To him Self "I don't sound like a jelous boyfriend do I he wondered maybe I better just back off maybe they are just friends. ...Outside G Major...Kwest was on the phone "Hey Jude" " Hey Kwest what's up " I wanted know if you were free for lunch and dinner and maybe breakfast?" Jude was shocked "Kwest what!" all she could here was him laughing I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to NY for the rest of the weekend it will be fun" Jude was Quiet " Its Ok if you don't--" Jude cut him off " I would love to I'll see you in a bit" with that she hung up her phone. Kwest stood there not sure what just brought that on maybe he just needed to be alone with Jude to figure out what it was he was feeling.


	2. Getting to know eachother

Jude and Kwest had just landed in NY they were leaving the airport headed for the Hotel so that they could freshen up and Kwest could show Jude the city. " Wow its so beautiful here!" Jude said walking by all the buildings looking at them in amazment. Kwest smiled at her she looked so happy she wasn't worried about Tommy and Sadie or her dad for the frist time in months he seen her truly happy at the hotel they had gotten connecting rooms. Jude was in the Shower singing and Kwest was in his room getting dressed. "Come on girl we are going to be late!" Jude shut off the water and steped into Kwests room in her towel. "I just need to get dressed" he looked over at her completly shocked by her beauty a little embarrased Jude realized that she was standing in front of Kwest in a towel and runs to get changed a little while passes and she enters the room fully dressed. Kwest was driving him self crazy fighting the feelings he was having. They went for a quiet dinner at a little italian place and now they are at the hottest club in NYC. "Kwest I don't think I can go here I'm not old enough to get in" Kwest Laughed "Girl do you even know who you are! Your Jude Harrison you can go anywhere watch" Kwest walked up to the boncer and they motioned for Jude to come in they entered the Club Jude was amazed with the fact she could get in. "Come on lets Dance" they went to the floor and danced for what seemed to be hours. They Kwest went to get Jude a Soda and Jude sat in a booth and heard someone say "Hey you!" Jude turned to see a very familar face " Shay" Jude wispered a bit shocked Shay sits down next to Jude "I've missed you, I'm staying that Biltmore on 24th street," Shay grabed her hands Jude pulled them back " Shay I can't do this now" "Look Jude i know I'm sorry for all I have done just give me another chance please" Jude stood up bent over and kissed Shay's cheek and wispered in his ear "maybe someday but right now I'm still hurt, I'll always love you shay I just don't know if we will ever work" with that she ran out of the club.

Luckly Kwest was already outside he had witnessed Jude and Shay together and decided to give them some privacy as much as it killed him so he went out for air. Jude nearly knocked Kwest over. "Whoa watch it" Kwest snaped not realizing it was Jude at first "Kwest I'm sorry" "O girl come here" she was crying he pulled her into an embrace "what happen did he hurt you?" Jude shook her head no "Come on lets get you home." Jude and Kwest began to walk he still had his arm around her. "wanna tell me what happen?" Kwest asked "wanna tell me why you were outside?" Jude replyed. Kwest was a little nervous "I saw you with Shay and figured you needed some time alone." jude stoped walking and looked up at him "so you went outside?" Kwest took his hands and brushed the hair out of her face from the wind he brushed his hands arcoss her cheek. " So what happen with you and shay?" "Nothing really" Kwest and Jude started walking again and he was Laughing " You always cry over nothing Harrison?" " I mean nothing really he misses me wants me back and I told him I'll always love him but right now I can't be with him I'm still hurt" " I see," as they got to the front of thier hotel they stoped "Kwest are we ever going to talk about it" Kwest new what "it" Jude was refering to he just stood there "just so you know ignoring it is not going to make it go away" Jude was about to walk inside when Kwest stoped her he grabed her hand pulled her close to him she giggled. "I just don't know what to say I don't want to appologize for it because I'm not sorry, I don't want to pretend it never happened because I keep hoping it will happen agian see Jude I just don't know." with that Jude placed her hands on his face she could see that he was sincerly confused his eyes said it all so she placed a small kiss on his lips kwest deepened the kiss and then Jude pulled away. "Whats going on between us?" she asked Kwest looked at her "I don't know all I know is that I love being around you. You make me feel things inside that i never thought i could feel again." Jude smiled and grabed Kwest hand she pulled him into the hotel they went up to thier rooms.

Meanwhile back in Canada " Sadie what do you mean she left to NY with KWEST, Sadie what were you thinking letting them run off together.! Tommy was pissed Sadie was laughing " Baby chill she's with Kwest... and I just found out like a minute ago. I mean serously Tommy Kwest won't hurt Jude. Tommy new Sadie was right but he still didn't like the idea of them being alone in New York together.Tommy grabed Sadie and kissed her "So then we are going to New York" Sadie just laughed..


	3. Just Leave

Inside Jude room stood a very confused Kwest. "Maybe I should just go to my room and we should talk about this tomorrow." Kwest began to walk out the room when Jude grabbed his hand. "No I want you to stay here with me" she walked in front of him and pushed her self up against him she placed her hands on his chest. Kwest's heart was beating fast her didn't know what to do he wanted to be there but was confused about how he felt he was losing control of his feelings her body was so close to his she reached up and kissed his softly. " So will you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone." How could he resiest "yeah I'll stay for as long as you'll have me" with that kwest gave into his feels and wraped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet and kissed her passionately. "Jude are you sure you want me to stay?" Jude smiled " I don't want it any other way. Look Kwest I know we're both confused about what's going on between us but it feels right so lets not over think it lets not try to plan it lets just let it be and leave it up to the powers that be. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Kwest started to get undressed and when he was in his boxers he slipped into bed Jude came out of the bath room in a long black silk negligee. Kwest gasped at her beauty. She crawled into bed and snuggled up against his chest he put his arms around her and kissed her on her heard and they both drifted off to sleep.

That morning outside Judes hotel room. " You knock, Tom it was your idea to come here" Tommy began knocking on the door" Jude was just waking up she looked at kwest who was still sleeping peacefully she kissed his cheek and got up to open the door pretty pissed off she opens the door and shouts. "I didn't order anything!" then realizes who is in front of her " Tommy! Sadie! What are you two doing here?" Neither one knew what to say Sadie looked at Tommy. "Um well we were in the area and wanted to see what you were doing." Jude laughed "In the area huh that's just hilarious" Jude grew mad " what are you to really doing here?" She demanded Sadie spoke " Ok we didn't like the idea of you and Kwest being here alone I mean jude come on he's like 22 years old it don't look right." Jude was pissed " Um excuse me but Kwest is my friend and since when is it against the law to visit a beautiful city with a FRIEND." Tommy and Sadie were speechless maybe Jude and Kwest were just friends maybe they were making a big deal out of nothing that was until they heard a males voice call Jude. " Jude, baby who's at the door?" Jude looks at Tommy and Sadie who are pushing past her to see who is in her hotel room. Jude bangs her head against the wall. "They are going to blow this way out of hand" she begins to walk in the room she hears shouts.. "Kwest what the hell are you doing in Jude's hotel room in your boxers!" Sadie Yells Tommy is amazingly quiet he looks lost and confused he sits down rubs his hands over his face thinking "Did I really just lose her to kwest how could he, Kwest new how I felt about her didn't he." Kwest spoke up. "Look its not what it looks like nothing happened." Tommy was annoyed "Oh yeah dawg just like you and Jude are just friends right?" Kwest knew Tommy was hurt "Look man I didn't lie to you we were just friend and we still are kinda" Kwest said trying to ease the situation. Jude finially spoke " Look no one asked you guys to come here Kwest and I are adults we are capable of dealing with our own lives why don't you just leave." Tommy stood up " Jude your 17.." Jude snapped " exactly TOMMY 17 not Seven! Just because you look at me like a kid dosen't give you the right to expect every other man in the world to do the same. I won't let you chase Kwest away like you did shay and Sadie you have Tommy just let me be happy leave please." Sadie looked at her sister and realized she was right Jude was a big girl and Kwest was as sweet as they come so she pulled Tommy out of the hotel room and Jude closed the door. "Come on Tommy lets go home" Tommy looked at Sadie like she had six heads "I am not leaving them hear alone" and with that Tommy goes to get him and Sadie a room. Sadie leans against the wall "this should be fun."

Inside the hotel room—Jude and Kwest were sitting there looking at each other Jude got up and walked over to Kwest who was sitting down in a chair she strattles him and begins to kiss him. Kwest pull away and stands Jude up. "Whats wrong" Jude says confused. "I just don't know if this is a good idea right now" Jude was hurt "what are you saying because of Tommy and Sadie you are having doubts about me?" Kwest could see she was hurt "They made a lot of sense Tommy's my best friend I don't want him pissed at me" Jude was so angry you know what Kwest to hell with you and Tommy she stormed out of the hotel room passed Sadie and Tommy on her way out and shouted "I hope your happy" She went to the one person who she knew wouldn't care about Tommy" She knocked on his door he opened it 'Jude!" …"Shay she cried and he brought her in and just held her."

Meanwhile Kwest was so mad at him self but he thought maybe it was for the best he cared deeply for Jude but Tommy was right he shouldn't have went there with her after all Kwest knew Tommy was in love with Jude. So with his broken heart he packed up and headed home.

Sneak Peak ---

Jude comes back to Canada with Shay --- Find out how Kwest and Tommy respond

Kwest and Tommy fight over Jude

Jude leaves it all up to fait … find out who she's meant to be with


	4. Chapter 4

Kwest felt lost since he came back from NY Sadie and Tommy came back with him they all thought Jude was already in Canada so they didn't bother to stay. Kwest Knew Jude was with Shay he could feel it in his heart and it hurt bad. Kwest hadn't loved anyone in almost 6yrs he wouldn't allow him self to be close to any woman again not after the mess he caused. That's why he pulled away from Jude he couldn't do it again and he knew in the end Tommy would win her heart over him just like – Sam…It was too bad that Kwest was already in love with Jude. He woundered if she would come back and when she had been gone for about 3 weeks…Darius didn't care because she was with Shay. God he missed her.

Tommy sat out side the studio thing about what happened with Jude and Kwest. I really love her but I'm with Sadie and I love her too. I should have just let things be maybe Jude would be here right now.. instead she's shaken up with Shay somewhere…I could Kill HIM. That little punk…I really need to find Jude …

"Jude are you sure your ready to go back?" She walks up and kisses him "Yes its time" Shay smiles " I love you," he whispers Jude smiles and they leave the hotel.

Jude and Shay were at their hotel getting ready for the party that Daruis was throwing them. Jude was in the bathroom with her robe on and Shay walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist kisses her ear. "Hey baby whats wrong? Are you haven 2nd thoughts?" Jude turned to look Shay in his eyes, "No baby I love you" She leaned in and kissed him "Now get out so I can get ready or we are going to be late with that Shay left the room….

3 hours later they arrived at G Major Daruis was Speaking to the crowd. "I am sure you are all wondering why you are here tonight, I would like to announce the Engagment of Jude Harrison and Shay" With that they walked out to the crowd Camaras Flashed the press was asking a million questions. Kwest stood there heartbroken by what he just heard. I was thinking about how much of a fool he was how much he really loved her. Tommy was also hurt but the news of this engagement he hated Shay party because he was Jeolous but mainly because Shay had cheated on Jude before and he just wouldn't let that go. "If you love her then Stop her" Kwest looked up at Tommy "What do you care T" "Look I'm sorry for trying to come between you and Jude I was jealous because of how I feel about her but I messed up and I have to live with that and all I'm saying is if you really love her then go after her, Kwest I know you man and I don't want you to give up on her like you did Sam." Kwest just looked at Tommy how could he even bring Sam up she that whole thing was his fault. "Whatever" and Kwest walked away actually he left he was not going to sit there all night and watch Shay and Jude together. It was getting late and Shay wanted to leave Jude kissed him she was staying at the studio for a little bit she wanted to finish something she was working on. "I'll see you in a little bit" with that Shay left and Jude walked into the studio. Shy was singing time to be you 21 when Kwest walked in. "Hey what are you still doing here?" he questioned "I thought you left?" she asked turning to face him "I did but I had forgot some things here" Jude was just looking at him flip threw a bunch of papers "So why didn't you stay for the party?" Kwest stoped what he was doing and turned towards her. "Because it hurts to much." "Oh yeah it hurt huh well Kwest if it hurt so much then why did you leave me in New York huh" Kwest stood up and walked across the room. "I was confused I wish I could fix what I did Jude I never meant to hurt you." Jude got up from where she was sitting "Look Kwest its no big deal I have someone who loves me and wants me and would fight for me not give up on me because of Tommy" She went to leave and he grabbed her arm and swung her around pulling her next to him he looked her in the eyes "I was afraid ok it that what you want me to tell you I was scared to death" Jude looked puzzled "Why?" Kwest sighed "I was falling in love with you" Jude laughed "Funny way of showing it what did you think Kwest that I was going do how the hell were you afraid of me. "I wasn't afraid of you I was afraid of falling for another girl that was in love with T, I couldn't go threw that pain again." Jude knew Kwest was talking about Sam..(Tommy told her about Sam but Kwest did not know that). " Kwest I'm not her and I get that you were hurt before but I was too remember, anyway I have too get home to my future husband again she went to leave Kwest grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss it was so full of passion and lust after the kiss Jude just ran out. She didn't go home right away she went for a walk. Jude was thinking to herself "why is this happening now, what does he think that I'm just gonna leave Shay why did he have to kiss me…" Jude found herself in front of Tommys house she knocked on the door he opened it "Jude what are you doing here?" "I didn't know where else to go I needed to talk to someone" Tommy lead Jude in the house. "So whats up?" Tommy sat down next to her "I'm confused I don't know what to I love him I really love him but I'm not inlove with him and I didn't realize until tonight how much of a difference there was god Tommy how do I tell the man I am suppose to marry that I am in love with another man?" Tommy looked blankly "Jude I don't know what to see all I can tell you is don't make the same mistakes I did be honest with them both before its to late and your stuck just settling because the one you loved has moved on or bridges were burnt that can not be rebuilt. Jude could see that pain in his eyes. She still cared about Tommy but she realized once he got with Sadie there was never going to be a future with them she felt bad that he never realized it until it was too late. "Thank you Tommy your right I have to go." Jude went home and found Shay stairing out the window. He spoke "Your leaving me aren't you?" Jude wondered how he known. "I'm inlove with you Jude I can feel it I'll be here waiting for you until you figure things out." He walked up to her and kissed her then pulling away "Go before I lose my nerve" Jude turned to leave..Shay called after her "Jude remember what I said" she smiled "I will" and with that she left.

Back at G major she found Kwest in the studio.. "Kwest" she whispers he turns "Jude what are you doing here, I'm sorry about earlier..she cut him off with her mouth crashing down on his he was surprised at first but the kiss was so deep and passionate they kissed for what seemed like forever. He wanted to just make love to her with that thought he pulled away "We can't do this" Jude smiled " Shay and I decided to take a break" Kwest looked confused "I love Shay but I'm in love with you." Kwest was overwhelmed with happiness he picked her up spun her around. "Lets get out of here" they left and went to Kwest's house.

They were making out on his couch Kwest had pulled her shirt of and she had pulled his off. He was kissing her breast and she was bitting his neck she whispered I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

8 months have passed …..

Jude is standing in the studio thinking to herself about the past 8 months her and Kwest have been inseparable. She missed seeing Shay he took off for a tour about 6 months ago Darius confided in Georgia who mentenioned to Jude that he was to torn up to watch her with Kwest. Jude was waiting for Kwest who was called to an emergency meeting. She wondered what was going on she heard shouting and then the door slammed and Kwest appeared. "Come on lets get out of here" He grabs her hand and pulls her out the door. "Baby what happen in there why are you so mad?" "It's not important" he snapped Jude Stopped and he just looked at her " No you don't I have never seen you mad ever so are you going to continue to lie to me about this or tell me what you and G were fighting about!" Kwest let out a sigh "Look I just don't think I'll be working there very long that's all" (He lied) Jude wasn't buying but played along for the mean time. "Baby can you drop me off at Tommy's I am meeting Sadie there we are going out for lunch" Kwest nodded his head. He felt bad for not telling Jude the truth but how do you tell the girl you're with that your ex will be helping him and Tommy produce her next album. They arrived at Tommy's Jude leaned over and gave Kwest a kiss he leaned his forehead against hers. "Jude I'm sorry about snapping." Jude smiled "Its ok baby" with that she kissed him and got out the car. Walked into Tommy's building and called Sadie "Hey I just had kwest drop me at Tommy's can you pick me up" Sadie "Yeah what's going on?" "Nothing I just need to talk to you" Jude knocks on the door and Tommy answers it. "Hey girl" he hugs her "Hey Quincy" Tommy lets her in "What brings you here?" Jude smiles "I'm waiting for Sadie" Tommy looks at her "Jude what's going on?" Jude looks at Tommy "What was the meeting about today between Kwest and G?" Tommy looks at Jude unsure of what to say. "Did you talk to Kwest about this yet?" Jude "Of Course but I don't believe him." Tommy looked at her caringly "What did he tell you exactly?" Jude told Tommy what happened.

A few hours Later Jude arrives at Kwest's house he opens the door and she walks in "Hey sweetie how are you" He says, she looks away from him and walks over to the window "Do you still love her is that why you didn't tell me the truth?" Kwest was shocked and a bit confused at first "Still love who Jude?" Now she's angry "Do you think I'm stupid Kwest I know what you were meeting with G about NOW ANSWER MY question DO you STILL LOVE SAM!" Kwest looked dumbfounded at her "No of course not baby" he tries walking over to her she's crying "Then why did you lie to me!" She demanded "Baby I didn't lie I told G that if she brings Sam back to help produce you I would most likely walk." Jude looks even madder "BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER." Kwest stood there unsure of what to say "No Jude because it would be uncomfortable to work with my ex." Jude walked over to Kwest put her hands on his face "Kwest I love you I do but you have to be honest with me and stop denying how you feel, I work with Shay and Tommy if your truly over her then you will have no problem working with her." Kwest new Jude was right but the truth was he didn't know how to feel about Samantha…. Jude kissed Kwest and left she needed to be alone for awhile.

The Next day at the Studio. Jude was walking toward Studio B when she heard someone call her name she turned and yelled happily "SHAY oh I am so glad your back" She ran up to him he hugged her and spun her around "I missed you too, that why I came back when Uncle D' offered me to work on a collaboration with you and some Hot Producer Chick have you met her." Jude just frowned "No haven't" Shay made a mental note he new something was off "Well come on she's in Studio B" Jude and Shay walked into studio B were they found Kwest and Sam laughing Jude froze at the sight but Shay touched her shoulder and she calmed her tenseness. Kwest stood up Jude I would like you to meet your new Co producer Samantha Jude smiles "Nice to meet you and you must be Shay" "Yeah that's me" Sam sits back down Shay looks at Kwest "Hey Kwest can we talk" Kwest gets up and leaves with Shay. Sam begins "Kwest and I were just talking about what a great singer you are" Jude looks at her "Did he tell you that I'm his girl?" Sam looks puzzled "Um actually no he didn't mention he had a girlfriend when I asked him to dinner" Jude looks hurt "Good that's because we broke up" with that she walked out the studio. Bumped right in to Kwest "You Bastard!" she slaps him "We are so done" with that Jude runs out the studio leaving Shay and Kwest confused. Shay goes after Jude and Kwest goes to find out what Sam did to make Jude so angry.


	6. Chapter 6

Shay Caught up with Jude "Hey girl what happened back there?" Jude looked up at him "He's no better then Quincy that's what happen." With that she just cried and let Shay hold her for a while. Jude spent the night at Shay's house they were sitting on the couch talking " Shay god I don't know what I would do with out you." Jude says with a smile Shay takes her hand "I said I would be here always and I ment that." Jude saw the sincerity in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him Shay pulled away "Your hurt Jude I don't want you to do something your going to regret tomorrow come on lets go to bed" Jude new Shay was right so she got up and went to bed.

Meanwhile Tommy was with Kwest trying to help him sort his feelings for Jude and Sam. "Damn dawg why didn't you just tell Jude you know that Sam was gonna tell her.?" Kwest looked up he know Tommy was right but part of him still cared for Sam and he wasn't sure what to do.

G Major the next morning:

Sam and Kwest are in studio B talking

Kwest looked at her "Look Sam I just don't know what to say you show up here after 6 years talking about wanting me back and its all a little too much. I mean I'm with someone right now." Sam laughs " She is a child Kwest please why would you want a kid when you can have a women" She gets up and stratles Kwest who with out thinking runs his hands under her dress feeling on her bare butt, she kiss kwest and grinds on him making him aroused she begins kissing his neck she unbuttons his pants and slides her self on him before he can think straight Jude walks in with Tommy and Shay. Kwest and brought back to reality when Jude opens the door and screams at the site infront of her " Oh my god!!!" Kwest push's Sam off and fixes himself but its too late to fix things for him and Jude. "What the Hell is wrong with you man!!" kwest shrugged " I just don't know." Jude didn't even say two words to Kwest she hated him he hurt her bad. A month had passed Jude was back with Shay and Kwest was with Sam.

Sneak Peak

Some one gets Married

Some one is gonna have a baby

Truths are exposed


	7. Chapter 7

Jude is in Darius's office with Shay :

Darius is looking at them both dumfounded "Look Uncle D I know what your thinking and your wrong ok we did not get back together to cause problems for Kwest and Sam it's real so please stop looking at us like we are nuts" Shay says calmly and takes Jude's hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it "We love each other" shay adds. Darius starts looking for something on his desk "Ok I will support you two in what ever it is you want but there will be a few conditions" Darius has a devilish look on his face Jude has a feeling she knows what he's up to " Ok D what are you going to force me to do now?" she jokes. "I want 3 tracks from you two I loved Waste my Time and so did both of your fans. Also Jude you and SME are going to perform at Jamie's wedding." Jude looks at Shay kinda surprised they both say in union "that's it?" Darius laughs well there is a twist with Tommy gone for the week Kwest and Sam will be producing your music" Jude looks like she's gonna puke and Shay was about to object but Jude stopped him "It's fine we will do it." She states as she pulls Shay out of D's office.

In the hall Shay starts "Look Jude we don't have to do this you know" "Shay yes we do we have to work with them at some point why not now it's ok I am over it ya it hurt but Kwest isn't half the man you are and I am better off if anything he showed me what I almost gave up." She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him after the kiss Shay smiles arms still around Jude's waist "and what was that?" "You" she states " Come on we got a lot of work to do and only 1 month to get it done." They both headed over to studio B.

They had been writing for hours "Ok I think we can record this one" Shay say's and Jude agrees so the head over to studio A where Sam and Kwest are kissing " Excuse me but I believe my Uncle isn't paying you to make out with your who—I mean girlfriend" Shay says and smiles Kwest gets aggravated who does he think he…but rather then fight he smiles' "Just get in the sound booth and lets get this recorded would ya" " Well if you and tone deaf over there didn't take so long writing your stupid song we wouldn't have had time to make out now would we." Sam exclaims' Jude is about to blow up "WHO THE HELL….She is cut of by Shay " Sam watch what you say about my girl and for the record she got more talent in one pinkie then you will ever have just watch and listen" with that shay grab's Jude and they head in the sound booth and was getting pissed. "Shay why wouldn't you let me defend myself?" "Look Jude she is jealous of you and you are going to defend your self with that song right there." Jude clams down and hugs Shay he's right this song is going to blow them out of the water. Ready? " Ready"

Meanwhile Kwest is blasting Sam " Sam you were out of line Jude is an amazing artist" Kwest says' Sam gets mad "What are you still hung up on her?" Kwest remains quiet knowing full well part of him just wanted to scream yes I love that girl but he knew in his heart he ruined that when she slept with Sam. "Well are you going to answer me?" Sam shouts Kwest Simply states "No I'm not hung up on her I'm with you I love you" Sam Smiles "Good Cause I'm pregnat!" before kwest could say anything Jude and Shay were signaling that they were ready

(Shay)  
There can be only one  
Swisha house  
jude  
Shay what it do  
Murder Inc.  
It's the Houston hard hitter out the seven one three  
It's the people's champ, Shay yea that's me  
Come take a ride with the player out the Lone Star State  
I'm just a hustler on the grind no forgettin that cake  
I came up from the bottom now I reside at the top  
I used to run away from the cops so now its Benzes I cop  
I used to POST UP on the block like Yao Ming on that paint  
But now I pimp the parking lot drivin slow and sippin drink  
Wit Jude on my side as I glyde like Clyde  
And nothin listenin wit twenty-fo inches of chrome on my ride  
It's just somethin 'bout the way I tip fo's and grip grain  
And got the boppers on the sideline goin insane  
I got 'em on it, my mackin game is out of control  
But I don't know if it's my looks or my big bank roll  
I'm tweny-fo' years old wit a mouth all gold  
My game's cold and the story's been told it's Shay baby

Jude  
See I dunno why (why) I'm feelin just the way I do (do)  
It's been a long time (time), I thought that I was over you  
But now you coming around again, I be remembering whatcha said  
I just can't take it, and I don't wanna go back (oh no)

Chorus Jude  
What is a girl to do if she still on it? (Yes)  
And she been there before with you, and now she don't want it (Yes)  
It's been time and time again, I just wish this thing would end, tell me  
What is a girl to do if she still on it?

(Jude  
Whenever we talked (talked), it feels like we had something strong (strong)  
And knowin it's wrong (wrong), we tried to do this thing before  
But when you coming real close to me, bringing back all of them memories  
I just can't fake it (fake it), but I don't wanna go back (Oh no)

Chorus

Shay  
Ah, yea  
Auntie Ashanti is a problem, this track here is a problem  
The best thing rockin since that cotton came to Harlem  
Meth darling, I'm like that Hershey with the almond  
And I don't beg for nothin but your pardon  
They start and I finshed, my animals is starvin for dentist  
Straight up menace, y'all don't get involved in my business  
Look eyewitness, spotted like a blemish all gimmick  
I'm fifty-nine, fiffty authentic  
Tilted wit that NY on it, this money till be made and I want it  
See my palm been itchin for the longest  
But scratch that paper like NASDAQ we laugh at like  
Roll the dice, get the cash back, I'm nice  
Plus I got the juice so I go well wit ice  
Been drug tested three times failed it twice  
Ashanti you doin it big, don't hurt 'em auntie  
Matter fact you killin 'em girl, you murder mami  
Yea, yea  
say wats a girl to do if she still on uuuuu hey  
now she dont want you spend time time again I wish this  
would end Oh Ohhhhh if she still  
on uuuuuuuuu oh yah oh yah oh yah oh yah

Chorus

Hahahaha  
Yea  
This little somethin for your eardrums  
Shay, Swisha House  
Method Man, Wu-Tang  
Jude, the one and only princess  
Hahahahaha yea  
We get back at you in two-thousand six  
It's Murder  
Fo' life

They finished the track and were watching Kwest and Sam's reaction and both Shay and Jude knew they were impressed. Even Sam as much as she hated to admit it said wow they are Great she got an amazing voice. Kwest smiled "I told you. Jude and Shay hugged each walking out of the sound booth with there arms rapped around each other "Baby let's celebrate I want to go out dancing tonight" She said Shay smiled and said that is sounded like a great idea.

Later that night Jude and Shay were at Club 401 and Jude was drinking they mingled for a while and she got pretty wasted and that was not common for he she hardly ever drank so Shay told her it was time to leave before someone noticed how messed up she was when they got back to Shay's Jude began kissing him and pulling his shirt off shay regained him self and told Jude to slow down she was drunk. She bit her lip then kissed him again with so much passion he couldn't resist "make love to me she whispers" "are you sure" "shay I'm sure I know I said to take it slow but I want you I need you please. Her moans and pleas for him was all he needed. He caressed her breast and kissed her neck and ran his tong over her nipples nibbling on them kissing her stomache down to her thighs he made her explode 4 times before he ever even entered her.

"He gently prepared and entered Jude. Holding each other passionately, He moved in and out slowly. He swallowed Jude's eager cries. And as they both climaxed, he knew he had found the one he would love for the rest of his life."


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning:**

The next morning when Jude woke up Shay was getting out of the shower. "Hey baby how did you sleep?" he said. Jude walked up to shay put her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I could sleep forever when I am with you" she states. Shay laughs " Well you better get dressed we are so going to be late and you know Uncle D will kill us. Jude goes into the bathroom to get dressed. " Oh yea babe we have to attend a party Uncle D is throwing tonight at G Major" Jude comes out of the bathroom. "He is throwing another Party what for this time?" Shay smiles "I don't know he didn't say. Jude looks at Shay something is just not right about this she thinks to herself.

**Later that night at G Major:**

Shay was standing in front of the room getting ready to say something and Jude was talking to Tommy trying to find out what he was doing back so early and what this party was for but he wouldn't say a word just that Darius requested him that was all he new. Shay speaks "Could I have your attention everyone" the room gets quite and everyone looks at Shay in the background you can hear very faintly waist my time being played. "Ok I know that your all wondering why your hear and I am sorry I didn't tell you before but we all know that G Major is a big gossip place so I didn't want the reason to get around, ever since I came back to G Major there was one person that believed in me and in my music she showed me how to be a better man and to stand up for myself and together we have made great music tonight we are here to celebrate Jude Harrison so everyone give her a hand." The whole room was clapping and Jude was blushing she couldn't believe Shay did this for her a party in her honor for just being her. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank-you but you didn't have to do all of this for me" Jude said. Shay smiled and got down on one knee in front of everyone pulled a velvet box from his pocket "Jude, I know this is sudden but I have lost you once and I don't ever want to do that again, I knew from the moment I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life you. Will you marry me? Jude was in shock "wow, yes yes I will marry you!" Shay slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her so passionately. Meanwhile Kwest looked like someone just shot him in the heart. How could she he thought then he looked over at Sam and realized because of her he lost the one woman who had his heart. Darius was smiling finally he said to Tommy who was looking around the room at every ones reaction. "Ya let's just hope they make it down the isle this time." Darius laughed "Don't worry T I don't think Shay is going to let anyone get in the way this time." "Shay I can't believe you did all this for me" "Shortie you know you got my heart what can I say I just wanted the world to know that I was in love with the greatest woman in the world. Come on lets dance"


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh so yes so I haven't wrote in about 5 years but I remembered this story and missed this show so I guess I will try to pick up where I left off…

Jude was laying on her couch thinking about the events of the previous night, when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer it and it was Tommy, she opened the door.

"Hey Tommy what are you doing here?" Jude asked him Tommy smiled " Just wanted to check on you its not every day you get proposed to." Jude knew something else was up but decided to play along. "I'm great Tommy, Shay and I really love each other and are happy." Tommy nodded "What about Kwest?" Jude began to get annoyed "What about him Tommy? You know as well as I do that Kwest made his choice, he has nothing to do with my marriage to Shay". "Jude you do know that Kwest and Sam aren't together, she set him up so you would leave him." Jude began to pace "Tommy why are you telling me this now? I'm marrying Shay are you Jealous or something? I know you don't like him but come on Tommy your with my sister, and you never approved of my relationship with Kwest to begin with!" Jude was beyond mad at this point. Tommy just stood there listening to Jude rant and rave and he wondered why was he telling her this now he has known from the beginning that Kwest was set up he never mentioned it before, he couldn't because his part in the whole ordeal would have been revealed. Tommy Knew Jude would leave Kwest after that day but he never thought she would get back with Shay deep down he knows if Jude marries Shay he has lost her for good. Tommy was never a smart man when it came to women he picked the wrong girl and now he can't do anything to fix with without destroying everything. Jude started to yell " Tommy just get out, I need time to think".

With that Tommy leaves unsure of what to do next does he come clean with everyone and risk it all or just watch the woman that has had his heart marry another man. If he does something he will loose Sady, Kwest, D and Shay… and still might not end up with Jude… what is Tommy going to do.. Only time will tell.


End file.
